Not All Black and White
by saki-san
Summary: Haru agreed to babysit Kisa for the week, but ended up getting himself into a mess. Falling in love was an accident, but there are consequences to your feelings in this family. My long awaited HaruTohru fic! saki
1. Lone Wolf

**Wooohooo! My long awaited Haru/Tohru fic! Man…I have waited SO long to write this one! **

**Disclaimer: Oh, the naughty things I would do if I owned Furuba! Sadly…it's only a dream…a mere fantasy. I think I will go to my corner and cry now! This is my first time using correct Japanese lingo (san, chan, kun, etc) so forgive me if it isn't exactly right! I just found it appropriate for this story.**

Lone Wolf

"It will only be for a short time, and she loves being with you. I really would appreciate the help…" Kisa's mother's voice pleaded with Hatsuharu. _'A bit annoying really, having everyone treat you like you are about to explode…'_ He thought as he idly played with the phone cord.

"I wouldn't mind at all. What day would you like to drop her off?" He asked, earning a sigh of relief from the stressed mother. But then, just as easily as her tension left…it was back. He could hear the hesitation in her voice, trying to sooth him as if he were going to attack her if she said the wrong thing. _'Why is it that everyone treats me like this? I am not some madman!'_ This is exactly why he acted so temper mental…because that is what people expected.

"Umm…well, could I drop her off in the morning?" She asked quickly. He sighed and said it would be fine. _'Any thing for Kisa…'_

**XxX Furuba rox my sox XxX**

"Bye Okasan, and please don't overwork yourself." Kisa said in her quite manner, hugging her mother tight as she prepared to leave on a business trip.

"I promise…and don't give Hatsuharu-san any trouble why I am gone." She said quietly, glancing over at the cow, who was now leaning against an old oak tree in his yard.

"Arigatou Hatsuharu-san. It means a lot to me that you don't mind letting Kisa stay at your house while I am away." She said, humbly bowing. He returned the bow with a little nod of his head and she left quickly.

Once she was gone, Haru let down the guard he always kept when around people he wasn't comfortable with; meaning everyone but a handful of people. He put on a small smile and turned to the young tigress.

"What would you like to do today, Kisa-chan?"

Kisa put on an excited smile, that reached into her eyes. "Oneesan, invited Hiro-chan and me over to the house so we can watch Hiro-chan's newest anime. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came." She said, containing her excitement until she got the 'ok'. He nodded and made arrangements to meet them both outside the main gate in an hour.

Haru didn't mind taking Kisa to Shigure's house…it was the fact that he felt no one wanted him there. He decided to take a shower before they left, since he had nothing better to do. _'Atleast now I get to see Yuki,' _he mused, laughing out loud as the cold water met with his skin, overheated from the summer weather.

Truthfully, Haru had given up on Yuki long ago. He kept his act going, just as a sick joke. Even a fool could realize that Yuki had feelings for someone else. And although Haru liked to entertain the idea that he was still in love with the rat, he had changed. Yuki no longer kept himself bottled up; he was more open and pleasant to be around. But Haru…hadn't changed at all. He was still temper mental and rude at times. _'So what is it? What is it that has caused all of them to be different?'_ He knew the question was worthless, because there was only one person that could make such a drastic change.

Haru felt a tinge of jealousy as he thought of all of the people she had helped, that she _wanted_ to help. But she had made no apparent attempts in helping him…or maybe she had and he was so hard to get to that she just gave up.

'_Why the hell do I care so much? It's not like…' His thoughts were left unfinished when he realized that he had spent far to long in the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he headed towards the closet. (A/N: drools…omg! Imagining Haru in nothing but a towel…)_

**XxX Haru in a towel…yum XxX**

Kisa and Hiro walked a little ahead of Haru, bashfully holding hands. He felt like an intruder on their happiness. He was happy that they were happy, and even happier that they had found a way to be together…he hadn't been so lucky. He silently wondered if that's why he had been attracted to Rin; because they had both wanted something they couldn't have. But just because they both had a desire for love, they just couldn't give it to each other. But God knows they tried…

But once again, Haru was alone…and Rin had said she moved on. He felt as unwanted as ever. And even though he knew that she didn't love him and vise versa, he could still pretend, right? It felt good, even though it was just an act, to have someone understand you.

But here he was, the lone wolf…again. (or should I say 'lone cow'?)

**XxX sniff XxX**

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kyo shouted. Haru caught a glimpse of orange and purple hair before he was pulled aside gently. Tohru managed to pull Kisa, Hiro, and Haru into the kitchen before anyone was hurt by the tornado of strange colored hair. She leaned against the counter, wringing he hands in worry.

"YOU KNOW WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Then why don't you stay! Baka neko!" Yuki's and Kyo's shouts were somewhat muffled by the thick wooden door, separating the kitchen and living room.

"What did you do now?" Hiro asked rudely, turning to the stressed onigiri's.

"Hiro!" Haru and Kisa said at the same time, angry at him for immediately placing the blame on her.

"Well, they only ever fight when it comes to her!" Hiro said defensively, but was interrupted by a crying Tohru.

"Ah! He's right! If I wasn't such a baka, none of this would have happened!" She sobbed, trying to wipe away the tears that were now spilling down her flushed cheeks. Kisa immediately ran to her side, hugging her waist. Haru offered her a clean kitchen towel and she dabbed her eyes.

"Now, do you mind telling us what happened Tohru-san?" Haru asked, closing his eyes and trying to block out the crashing noises coming from the other room. She sniffed and started her explanation while another voice was thrown into the mingle.

"You two stop it! I am leaving in an hour, and I don't want my house in pieces!" Shigure, who rarely got angry, yelled in fury. Both boys immediately stopped and came into the kitchen. Kyo, who was still angry, slammed his first down on the counter, earning a nervous jump from Tohru.

"Would either of you mind telling us what's going on!" Haru said impatiently. If this kept up, he might be black any moment.

"This bastard is leaving to go on some damn trip for the student counsil!" Kyo retorted, earning a chuckle from Haru.

"Wow Kyo-san, are you gonna miss him that much?"

"You shutup you damn cow! That's not the point!"

"Then do you mind explaining?"

"The point _is_," Yuki interrupted the two cousins, who were now at each others throats. "That the stupid cat is leaving on a trip with his master, and Shigure-san is leaving as well. So Honda-san is going to be all alone."

"I'll be perfectly fine! Don't worry about me," Tohru interrupted, desperately trying to stop the arguing. But every attempt she had made for the past…two years had failed.

"Why don't we all settle this over a nice cup of tea before we leave?" Shigure said, popping his head into the kitchen.

**XxX la la la, tea time! XxX**

Tohru poured hot tea into all of their cups, giving each Sohma a smile. The situation was explained briefly, and Haru now saw why they were so worried. At first, he thought they had been overreacting, but Tohru would be alone for two weeks. Two weeks is a long time, for someone who isn't used to being alone.

"Sensei? Why are you leaving?" Haru asked Shigure, sipping his tea.

"Aya-chan is going to have some of his designs in a fashion show in America, and he asked me to go!" Shigure exclaimed, bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"So Hatsuharu-san?" Tohru asked, a few minutes later. "What are you doing here?"

Haru cleared his throat and explained that he was taking care of Kisa for the week and that he decided to accompany them when they came and saw her.

"Wait a minute!" Shigure said, raising a finger. "Haru-san and Kisa-chan can stay with Tohru-kun this week!" He exclaimed, a smile lighting up his features.

"Oh no! I couldn't impose on Hatsuharu-san like that!" She exclaimed, waving her hands around.

"It wouldn't be any trouble, as long as Kisa-chan doesn't mind."

**XxX burns tongue on hot tea XxX**

Haru had surprised himself by agreeing so quickly. He thought back to how delighted Shigure was, and how upset his cousins were that he wanted to stay. And now, as he was pulling out the dusty futon and putting it in the living room, he thought back to the sweet smile she gave him. For a moment, before he could stop himself, he lingered on the excitement on her voice. _'Maybe she's only excited because she gets to see Kisa.'_

But there was no doubting that Haru wouldn't be alone for a week…and he kind of liked the idea of company.

**XxX saki's notes XxX**

**So there's my first chapter! I hope you like it! This is going to be pretty long, just 'cause I don't like writing one-shots and what not. I don't mean to make anyone angry if I used all of their names incorrectly! Leave me some tips if you have them! This isn't my first Fruits Basket story…but it's my first time using traditional Japanese stuff.**

**Umm… so review! I want to hear from all of those Haru/Tohru fans! I should update in a couple of days… -Saki-**


	2. Accident

**Second chappie! I've kinda got a sugar rush right now and it's 1 AM, so forgive me if it isn't terribly deep! **

**Disclaimer: blech…must you keep reminding me? Fine, I don't own Fruits Basket.**

Accident

"Hatsuharu-san?" Tohru asked, the next morning. Haru had just walked into the kitchen, blindly. "Oh no! I hope I didn't wake you," she said in a hushed whisper. He shook his head really quickly with his eyes half closed. When he tried to walk forward, he only succeeded in stumbling, still dizzy from sleep. Tohru giggled and offered him a cup of strong tea, hoping to wake him up.

They sat at the table in a comfortable silence. Finally Tohru spoke.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you like this, Hatsuharu-san." She said politely, hoping to strike a conversation.

"It's no trouble…But can I ask you something?" Haru asked, and she nodded her head in response.

"Why do you always blame Kyo's and Yuki's arguments on yourself?" He casually asked. Tohru lowered her eyes, and stared into her half-empty cup. When she spoke, her voice was tight.

"Because I'm baka…They can't trust me to be by myself, not even for two weeks." She said, ashamed.

"You're no baka…they're the bakas." He interrupted, gritting his teeth. _'Why the hell am I so angry?'_ Here was a girl who had been through so much, and the people who were supposed to care for her, thought she was hopeless. This girl was the strongest person he knew!

"What I mean is, you lived alone in a tent for a while, right? That has to be more dangerous that living in a house alone for two weeks…"

"Sometimes I just wish…" She bit her lip and forced a smile on her face. "Never mind."

Haru gripped his hands under the table. You had to have patience when it came to this girl! She never spoke her opinion if she feared that it might offend someone. Instead of lashing out at her for not speaking her mind, he spoke in a calm steady voice.

"Go ahead Tohru-san…I won't mind if you tell me your problems."

Whether she did it because she didn't want to disappoint him, or just because she was comfortable talking with him, neither of them knew. But Tohru found herself complaining for the first time. She told him about how Yuki and Kyo never let her out of their sight.

"I mean, it's not like I am going to run away!" She said loudly, surprising herself. "Oh, dear. I've been babbling haven't I? Please don't tell them I said that!" Tohru whispered loudly, covering her mouth like she had uttered a swear word. He chuckled at her dilemma.

"You said nothing wrong…but I won't tell if you don't want me to. But you should really tell them how you feel," Haru said smiling.

"I can't do that!" She replied, sweetly. "They are all so thoughtful for caring, and I should be grateful."

"But?" Haru asked, noting the hesitation in her voice.

"But it would be nice to be somewhere where someone wasn't watching you all of the time, you know?"

Haru nodded, remembering the feeling of people whispering behind his back about how he looked like such a delinquent. Just because of the way he dressed and looked, people expected him to be a shoplifter or some kind of druggie. Though Haru was quite sure she was being watched for different reasons, he still felt her pain.

…**XxX sensitive Haru is hot XxX…**

"Good morning Kisa-chan!" Tohru exclaimed brightly, while the young tigress rubbed her eyes. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Kisa nodded her head and soon all three were sitting down to a wonderful breakfast. While Kisa helped Tohru clear the dishes, Tohru asked her what she would like to do that day.

"Could we meet Hiro at the park?" She asked, her eyes lighting up. Tohru giggled at her enthuism.

"You really like him don't you?" Tohru smiled fondly at her, while rubbing the top of her head.

"He can be rude sometimes, but he's really sweet once you get to know him." Kisa said quietly.

A few minutes later, Tohru, Haru, and Kisa were walking to the park. Happy that it was summer, both girls skipped down the road, hand in hand. Haru smiled and walked behind them leisurely.

Hiro met them near a bench, and immediately killed everyone's happy mood. Ragging on Tohru, was one of his favorite things to do and today was no exception.

"Would you shut up dammit!" Haru yelled after a particularly pointless complaint. Haru really didn't want to turn black at the moment, but this kid was just a brat! "Why don't you guys go gets some crapes or something?" He sighed, controlling his temper. They walked off hand in hand, Hiro wearing a stupid smirk and Kisa biting her finger nails and muttering an apology.

"Man, how can such a little kid be such a bastard?" Haru asked, still on the verge of being black. Tohru smiled brightly at him, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"But Hatsuharu-san did a very good job at controlling his temper!"

"I'm glad someone noticed…" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Tohru inquired, innocently.

Soon, Haru found himself in the same position Tohru had been in that morning. He talked for a good ten minutes about how everyone expected him to burst out any moment and kill someone. He talked about no matter how hard he tried to control his temper, no one was satisfied. He told her that the reason why he got angry so much, was partly because it was expected of him. Tohru listened intently, and offered advice every few minutes, but Haru did most of the talking.

"I'm honored that you would share something like this with me." Tohru said politely. "We hardly ever get to talk at school."

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Haru blurted out, realizing how stupid he sounded. It had been on his mind for a while now. She didn't know him very well, but she never failed to listen to his problems, or anyone else's for that matter.

Tohru giggled bringing him out of his daze. "Is there a reason I should be? Haru may have a temper, but that is no reason to be scared. I know that your black side isn't really what you are like and I know that you don't want to be like that. You just have to be patient with people, and show them the real you." She said, making his mouth open in shock. "I see how you act when you are around Kisa-chan, and I know that is who you are…and who you want to be."

It was at that moment, that Kisa and Hiro decided to return. By now, it was past lunch time and Hiro declined Tohru's offer for him to come to lunch.

"Besides, I don't have time to eat something that will be to salty or sugary." He said while brushing past her. Kisa smiled and whispered to Tohru, "He just wants to get home and play with his new little brother."

…**XxX Bastard Hiro XxX…**

The summer wind lazily whipped through their hair as the walked down the road. Rain threatened to fall any moment from the dark clouds. Haru gave a frustrated sigh when it finally fell from the sky in large, scattered drops. One particularly large drop splashed in the end of Kisa's nose.

Tohru raised a finger in the air and rummaged through her bag for a moment before pulling out a large umbrella. "Aha! I thought it looked like rain today!" She exclaimed brightly, popping it open. A sudden gust of wind got caught in the now open umbrella, yanking it from Tohru's hand. Panicking, she chased it down the walkway and it blew into the street.

"Ah! Caught ya!" She reached for the umbrella in triumph, but was interrupted by a loud scream and the blaring of a horn. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she turned to see a car barreling towards her. Frozen by her fear, Tohru was yanked backward by a strong hand, making her land on her butt on the sidewalk. The car that almost hit her, slammed on its breaks making it squeal and the driver ran over to her worriedly.

"I am so sorry! Are you ok? I wasn't watching where I was going! You are very lucky to have this young man here!" The frantic woman cried, pointing Haru who was also on the ground. Tohru sat wide-eyed for a moment, recovering from her shock. Kisa ran towards her, and threw her arms around her while sobbing.

"Oh Oneesan! I thought you were dead!" She wept, hugging Tohru tightly around the neck. Tohru blinked, still in a daze, and assured everyone who had come to see the scene that she was fine. In the end, the woman hailed a cab for them, and even paid.

"It's the least I could do…I hate to think what might have happened if this man hadn't been here." The woman visibly shuddered.

Everyone was quiet on the car ride home, with the exception of Kisa, who was still clinging to Tohru's waist, crying. When they got home, Kisa scurried into the house to fix a very strong cup of tea for everyone. Haru reached for the handle, but turned around to face Tohru before entering.

"I'm glad your ok." He said, avoiding her eyes. _'What would have happened if…'_ He didn't have much time to finish the thought, before Tohru hugged him tightly. A small poof was heard, and Tohru clung to the cow's neck. She sobbed into his fur, blurting out apologies and thank you's all in one. He let her stay for a moment, feeling relieved himself, until Kisa finally came onto the porch to see why they weren't inside yet. Kisa gave Haru a small smile, while Tohru gathered herself together and entered the house. Tohru hummed while she poured them all cups of tea, happy to be alive.

…**XxX saki's notes XxX… **

**Long chapter huh? I'm finally over my sugar rush… -Saki- **


	3. And the Thunder Rolls

**I'm obsessed with writing this fic…thanks to all of you who support me! You guys effin rock!**

**Disclaimer: Shouldn't you know this already? Are you THAT stupid? Maybe if you are, you shouldn't challenge yourself with my advanced vocabulary? JK!  
Gah…just read my story dammit!**

And the Thunder Rolls

A loud scream rang through the house and was followed by a crash. Kisa and Haru neglected their card game and ran into the kitchen where they saw Tohru, standing over a broken plate on the floor, clutching her chest.

"Did you hear that!" She asked, her eyes wide in fear. Then, they heard the low rumble of thunder in the distance, making the windows rattle lightly. An embarrassed flush covered her face when she realized that no one had been as startled by the crash of thunder as she had.

"Well…it was louder before!" Tohru exclaimed, trying not to as immature as she felt. _'Agh…I'm such a baka!' _Her thoughts were interrupted by a low chuckling from the corner, which turned into a short, barky laugh. Haru covered his mouth, still laughing hard and Kisa soon joined in with a soft giggle.

"I must look like a fool," Tohru muttered, bowing her head in shame.

"Tohru-san just looks so cute when she's scared!" Haru said, still laughing. He immediately stopped when he realized what he said and mentally smacked himself. **_'What the hell made you say that?' _**Haru's black thoughts jabbed. Glancing at the blushing Tohru, his white side replied, making him dizzy. _'Well, it is true…'_

_Kisa gratefully spared him further embarrassment by suggesting that they finish their abandoned card game, while Tohru finished the dishes. As Kisa shuffled the cards, Haru wondered if it was normal for people to have battles raging on in their heads. Black Haru mentally snorted, **'Since when do you consider yourself normal?'**_

Thunder shook the windows again and they heard another definite crash coming from the kitchen. Tohru slid into the living room, sitting beside Haru who was still playing cards with Kisa.

"Just thought I'd join you!" Tohru said brightly, ignoring the knowing looks exchanged between the tigress and cow.

**XxX Attack of the killer thunder! Run! XxX**

It was late…to late to be awake. But somehow, Haru managed to be lying on his back, staring at the black ceiling. The 'almost car wreck' kept playing over in his head, her scream rang through his ears like a bad song that you can't stop thinking about.

"You're going soft…" He muttered to himself, a little angry that he was being such a wimp. _'But what would happen to us if…she had been hit? Would our lives ever be the same?'_ He was aware that everyone had been using the young teen to find their own happiness…but what about hers? Was she really happy?

Giving a frustrated sigh, he turned on his side trying to wipe his thoughts and get some sleep. Giving a short glance at the clock he realized it had been three hours since he had 'gone to sleep'. It was now 3 AM.

"Haru-chan?" A quite voice came from the corner and awoke him from his thoughts. He sat up and saw Kisa standing in a long night shirt, holding Tohru's hand.

"What's the matter Kisa-chan?" Haru asked softly, as he noticed Tohru rubbing her back in comfort.

"She had a bad dream…" Tohru said quietly. Haru sat up and patted the seat next to him on the couch. Kisa released Tohru's hand and sat beside the ox, resting a head on his shoulder.

"It…it was-" She started, thinking she better explain herself.

"Sshh, you don't have to explain it to me." Haru hushed her and Tohru stared at the ease he comforted her in. _'Hatsuharu-san is very sweet once you get to know him.'_ Tohru thought, watching him cover a sleepy Kisa in a blanket. The young girl quickly fell asleep and left Haru and Tohru in an uncomfortable silence.

"Listen…I just want to thank you again for saving me today." Tohru said, shuddering at the thought of him not being there to rescue her.

"Really Tohru-san, you didn't honestly think I was going to let you _die?_" Haru asked in a sarcastic whisper.

"Everyone cares about you too much to let that happen…I just did what anyone else would have done." Haru said, noting the rumble of thunder in the distance and watching Tohru absentmindly scoot a little closer to him. _'I must have eaten something funny,' _He thought, brushing away the uneasy feeling that settled in his stomach as she drew closer.

"What is it that makes you so scared of thunder? I never remember you being frightened before…" He inquired, desperate for something to talk about to settle the pregnant silence.

"Well," Tohru lowered her eyes and fiddled with the string on her pajamas. "I never was, until…Kyo's transformation." Haru mentally cursed himself for making her even more uncomfortable. Tohru gave a little sarcastic laugh.

"Funny really…that I'm scared of thunder, but not him. Not that I have a reason to be scared…it's just, well…I don't really know." She said uncertainly.

"Perhaps it's because you have feelings for him, that you aren't scared of him." Haru pursued, waiting for her answer. It came in the form of a quite giggle.

"Well…actually no. Kyo's like my _brother_, and I could never think of him like that. And I'm sure he feels the same way." She added, but somehow Haru felt she was wrong about the second part of her conclusion. But still he ignored the sudden relief._ **'What the hell are you thinking? You're the last thing she needs…'**_ His black side taunted.

Tohru gave a small yawn and wiggled further into the blanket Haru handed her off of the couch. Within minutes, the soft pattering of rain on the roof and the light howl of the wind had Tohru feeling very drowsy. Struggling to keep her eyes open, her vision suddenly blurred as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Because of her sitting position, her head fell to rest on Haru's shoulder. He tensed at the sudden contact, but relaxed when he saw how exhausted she was. _'It's understandable…she has had a long day, afterall.'_ Haru thought, giving into his own feelings of fatigue.

**XxX God…I'm sleepy now. XxX**

Haru was awoken several hours later to the smell of miso soup bubbling on the stove. Disoriented, he glanced around the living room, noting the blanket thrown over him and the pillow beneath his head. Shuffling sleepily into the kitchen, he watched Tohru busily prepare breakfast, wondering if she remembered the position she had fallen asleep in.

'_**Not that you should care…'**_

The ox rested his head on the table as he tried to sort through his feelings. What was this nawing feeling at the pit of his stomach whenever she was around? He knew that his cousins had feelings for her…but he never imagined that he could fall for her too. And even if he _could_ admit to his feelings, she could never feel the same way. Who would want to be with someone that everyone thought was either a mass murderer or had a really bad since of taste in hair dye?

Too much was at risk for him to feel like he did, so once again, he pushed it aside. He had her reputation, her feelings, and her safety on the line…no way could he risk that.

**XxX Saki's notes XxX**

**Wooohooo! Finally done with chapter three! I hoped you like it! Way shorter than the other one, right? Sorry 'bout that… I just haven't been in a 'writing' mood, but since I have gotten so many supporters for Haru/Tohru, I decided I should grace you guys with another wonderful chapter! -winks- and I'm modest too! **

**For real though…it sounds like a lot of you guys like the Haru/Tohru pairing. I just couldn't find enough of the pairing (and believe me, I've been everywhere) so I decided to write my own. Maybe you guys should write some too! Man…please? Think of it as a favor to an obsessed writer named Saki… I would LOVE to read some more Haru/Tohrus. And every last one I have read…has been good! So…get to it! Right this second! If I get atleast TWO of my reviewers to start on a Haru/Tohru fic…I will write any story you guys want…It just has to be Fruits Basket. So that's my challenge and your reward! Get to it! -Saki-**


	4. Run

**Disclaimer: lalala…oh, you want ANOTHER disclaimer? Are you sure you want it? -holds disclaimer above head while you jump up and try to snatch it- HAAHA! Shorty! Fine, I don't own it…**

Run

"Gah, this sucks…" Haru said, slightly irritated by the fact that he had walked by that particular tree four times now. Tohru had needed some things from the store and Haru, being the 'gentleman' that he was, had offered to go for her. Besides, Kisa would have gone with Tohru and the ox figured that it would be easier for one misdirected cow to go, than two people.

"Stupid, really." He said aloud to the tree he was passing for his fifth time.

Getting into town wasn't his problem, all you had to do was walk down the trail in Shigure's woods until you hit civilization. Getting back out of town was where he went wrong. There were just too many paths! He roughly sat on a nearby stump and dropped the bags of stuff next to it. (don't worry…nothing breakable!)

**XxX Hey, guys who have a bad sense of direction are hot! XxX**

Tohru stared out of the window in worry, and Kisa tugged at her sleeve.

"Oneesan? Haru-chan is fine…please don't worry?" Kisa said sadly, watching Tohru's anxious eyes snap away from the window.

"Ahh! I'm not worried! I just hope Hatsuharu-san is ok!" Tohru said, running into the kitchen to fix them both a cup of tea. Kisa followed her, slightly curious to why the onigiri's was so quick to deny being worried. It's not like it was _wrong._ That's when she noticed it…the slight blush creeping up Tohru's neck and onto her cheeks. Kisa smiled sweetly and hugged the teen's knee. Tohru down from the sudden contact and smiled in return.

"Is there something Kisa-chan would like? I can make you some-"

"Don't worry Oneesan…It's not wrong to like him." Kisa said quietly, although she was still smiling. Tohru dropped the cup she was holding and it shattered to the floor.

"L-like who?" She stuttered while picking up the broken pieces.

"Haru-chan…it's not wrong to like him." Kisa repeated watching Tohru turn away in embarrassment.

"Well of course I like him," Tohru said, not hearing the front door open. "I'm just not sure if it's in the way you're thinking. I have been noticing a sweeter side of Hatsuharu-san lately and I think it's wonderful that we are all getting to spend more time with each other, but I just don't think I like him like that." She babbled and Kisa interrupted.

"Oneesan, Haru-chan doesn't get many people who see him for who he really is…and I don't think it's right to ignore it if you like him. He would be pleased, and I'm sure he feels the same way about you…but, it might be too late if you never discuss your feelings." Kisa said, baffled by the braveness in her voice and Haru pulled his ear away from the door in shock. He couldn't help the wonderful nervous rush like he had just missed a step going down the stairs…but he also couldn't help the images of Rin flashing through his mind.

Rin unconscious in the hospital bed.

Rin screaming at him to leave.

Rin with a bandage of her head.

Rin telling him she didn't need him anymore.

It was too much…so he did what any normal guy would do in that situation. He ran…

**XxX I feel bad for Haru! XxX**

He didn't know how long he ran for, but he couldn't stop…not when he had come this far. He wasn't in love with Rin; he just couldn't stand the thought of someone else rejecting him. Deep down he knew that she never would, but he was really scared of what other people might think. More importantly…what **he** would think. But it seemed that everyone knew where Akito stood on relationships…

**XxX Damn that Akito! XxX**

Tohru's head snapped up as she heard a bag, muted by the wooden kitchen door, fall to the floor. Fear struck her eyes and she looked at Kisa as if silently asking _'How much did he hear?'_. Kisa poked her head out of the kitchen but was answered only by the door slamming.

"I think I upset him…Agh! I am such a _baka_!" Tohru said loudly, in frustration. She covered her eyes, thinking that she had highly offended him and that he was now disgusted with her. She never thought that it might be that Haru was scared of what they might become…because of **him.**

**XxX See above comment… XxX**

Lunch passed…no Haru. By the time dinner had rolled around, Kisa and Tohru were getting very worried. Although seeing him would ease this anxious worry in the pit of her heart, Tohru wasn't sure how much of their conversation he had heard. How was she supposed to talk to a guy, when he had just heard about her liking him…and then he ran away!

'_Am I really **that** disgusting?' Tohru thought, while making rice balls. Suddenly, she heard the front door creak open, and ignoring the jumpy, shaky feeling in her stomach, she went to see who their guest was._

Haru… and he looked exhausted. That must have meant that he had switched.

'_Because of me…' _

Turning away to risk further embarrassment and disappointment in herself, Tohru was stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder. Lifting her soft turquoise eyes to his grey ones, she couldn't help but see a little glint of…hope.

"I really think we should talk." Haru said calmly, and Tohru nodded her head, following him out onto the porch. Kisa watched from the stairs, a small smile lighting up the golden brown eyes that followed their movements.

**XxX Wouldn't you hate me if I left it off right there? XxX**

Haru sat on the edge of the porch and patted the seat next to him, motioning for Tohru to come and sit with him.

"Tohru-san, I overheard you and Kisa-chan talking today. Although I'm very…flattered that you feel that way," Haru said, pausing and prolonging the tension in the room. "I could never possibly feel the same way." Tohru's shoulders dropped and she put on her best smile.

"That's ok, Hatsuharu-san. I'll be fine…" She said, trying to stand but was once again stopped by his strong hands.

"But Tohru-san, I _want_ to feel the same way…but it isn't possible. We aren't supposed to care for other people and it would mean for you to get hurt if I put you in that position." Haru said, the words that had been trapped in his mind now freely flowing. "The truth is…I really do care for you. You have never judged me the way other people have and you see me for who I really am. But, Akito-san…" Haru stopped, unable to go on. Sensing his distress, she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hatsuharu-san, I can understand if you don't want to go against his wishes. But, I want you to know that if it is only for my safety, I don't want you to protect me. I want you to be happy." She said warmly and he looked at her in shock. _'Stupid really, I knew she would say something like that.'_ He thought, while brushing a piece of her hair away. Tohru blushed as the air between them began to disappear. Neither of them seemed to be moving, but they found themselves inches away, with hot air causing both of their visions to be blurred. Just as he was close enough to feel her breath on his lips…the phone rang. Jumping at the sudden interruption, Tohru reluctantly went inside, flustered by what she had almost shared with the ox.

Watching her retreating back, Haru mentally sighed.

'_I have been told that I am not allowed to have these feelings…but I can try, for you.'_

**XxX Saki's notes XxX**

**Mwahaha! I LOVED writing that next part! Sorry if it's kinda cheezy, it's only 6:00 in the morning… Welp, I got ONE reviewer so far to say they will start on a Haru/Tohru story. WOHOO! And that is why I am posting this chapter! Because their only request was that I update more often…I EFFIN ROCK! Oops…I mean, YOU EFFIN ROCK! Ha..ha…ha -eyes dart around the room nervously-**

**Love you guys and review! -Saki-**


	5. You Promised

**Update time! Sorry if it's taking me a LONG time to update…Life has been SOOOOO busy lately…**

**Disclaimer: Cow's are pretty…but I don't own any. Gold is shiny…but I don't any of that either. Oh yeah, I don't own Furuba either…**

You Promised

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hey baka, is Kisa-chan there?"

"Hiro-san! It's nice to hear from you! How has your mother and the baby been doing?"

"Don't change the subject! Is Kisa-chan there?"

"Hai, hold on." Tohru's voice answered the impatient sheep happily. After fetching Kisa, Tohru went outside to see if Haru wanted any supper.

And there he was…lying in the grass looking up at the stars that were just appearing in the newly darkened sky. A small, content smile was playing across his face and Tohru felt a lurch in her stomach. How was it that he could look so happy, just from looking at the sky?

'_Smiling really does suit him…' She thought with a slight blush. Pushing away the nervousness that had formed in her shaky hands, she tapped him on his back. He looked startled she pulled him away from his daze, but not unhappy._

"Is there something Tohru-kun needed?" Haru asked nicely, while his black side beat up his other half mentally.

'_**What the hell possessed you to call her 'Tohru-kun' you baka?' It was true; though they had know each other for over a year, he had always used 'Tohru-san' when he addressed her and she had returned the favor. But honestly, at the moment he didn't care.**_

"Sorry to bother you like this Hatsuharu-san," She said, not noticing his use of 'kun' and making his heart feel just a little bit heavier.

"But I was wondering if you would like to eat supper now? You didn't eat lunch…" She stated, blushing slightly as she remembered exactly _why_ he had skipped out on lunch. Haru gave her a small smile that was returned with a deeper blush from Tohru.

'_It's a good thing that it isn't daylight…' She thought with relief as she noticed he hadn't seen how easily flustered she had become._

'_Aghh! I feel like a little kid! I'm such a baby…'_

"That's ok…I'm not very hungry." Haru said, snapping her out of her mental berate.

"Um…exuse me?" She blurted out, forgetting that she had originally asked him a question. Haru just smiled at her air-headedness, brushing it away as if it was nothing. Tohru noticed that the way he moved and spoke seemed so much more graceful than she could ever manage. Tohru felt as if she was stumbling whenever she was next to the calm and collective ox, even when she was standing still.

"Supper…I'm not hungry." Haru repeated and she started to excuse herself.

On the outside, Haru may have seemed to be the composed one. However, he didn't quite feel that way. As he saw Tohru leaving, he panicked, knowing there was more to be said. For some reason, it felt as if she walked away now, that he would never catch her.

'_**God you are so STUPID! Of course, she'll always be right there you baka!'**_

But still, he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her arm. As he reached for the frail arm, things seemed to move in slow motion and his better judgment was pushed to the back of his mind. Letting go of all thought, he let his eyes ask her stay for a little longer.

Giving in to the silent request, Tohru sat down next to the ox once again.

"Tohru-kun," He said slowly, as Tohru's face burned when she finally noted the use of her name. Panic and embarrassment easily flared in her teal colored eyes and she was sure that she was shaking from how nervous he made her feel. _'Why can't I just relax and be like him!'_ She screamed mentally, tears of frustration burning her eyes. Thankfully, Haru didn't notice her dilemma.

"I really like you and I can't help but feel this way, but I feel like I don't know anything about you and I really want to get to know you…" Haru said very quickly, and his words formed a very long and awkward run-on sentence. He sighed, and closed his eyes to hide himself from embarrassment. Promising mentally to slow down, he began again.

"What I'm saying is…maybe we should get to know each other better. Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun know you very well and I'm sure that you feel close to them, as well as Shigure-san. And everyone knows how attached you are to Momiji-kun and Kisa-chan, but we never have really gotten a good chance to talk." Haru deliberately went slower to allow the words to sink in. For a moment, Tohru's face was blank. But then she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, and smiled goofily.

"Hatsuharu-san, I'm _always_ happy to make new friends!" Tohru said and finally released the black and white teen when she heard the familiar 'poof' signaling his transformation into his zodiac form. Immediately changing her expression, Tohru began apologizing in a panicking manner.

**XxX Mooo XxX**

Having finally convinced Tohru that he wasn't mad and that she should go check on Kisa, Haru patiently waited for his transformation back into his human form. Staring at the star filled sky, Haru heard a slight rustling of leaves behind him. He was about to lazily walk over the bushes when his transformation conveniently occurred, causing him to forget about the rustling.

As he pulled on his leather jacket to shield his naked body (drools uncontrollably) from the cold, he remembered the goofy smile that lit up Tohru's face.

"_I am always happy to make new friends!"_

Once again, Haru dropped to the ground. A loud sigh escaped his body and he laid his head back on the grass.

'_Why?…' _He thought as he let his body relax, ignoring the feeling of being watched.

"Why does he make it so hard…" He said aloud, enjoying the morbid feeling of the words meeting the chilled night air and being carried away for the world to hear.

"What if I don't want to be friends…" He whispered as his words were once again carried away in the wind to the ears of a very angry horse.

**XxX lala…Rin's a bitch, Rin's a bitch! XxX**

Throwing her bag on her bed and drowning herself in the loud music being emitted from her stereo, Rin regarded her angry, bitter eyes in the mirror.

"That whore of a bitch!" She screamed as her voice was lost under the music pulsating around the room. She eventually fell to the ground, clutching her chest, angry and bitter tears falling from her red eyes. Sinking into the familiar darkness again, she gave in while basking in the feeling of helplessness.

"You'll come for me… you promised."

**XxX Uh-oh XxX**

Kisa gently held onto Tohru's hands and smiled. Hiro had wanted her to come over today so they could watch another anime and Haru and Tohru decided to escort her.

Kisa stopped short in her steps when she saw the lights of the ambulance flash, and Kagura ran towards them. Tohru ran forward to meet her and Kagura pulled her into a frantic hug.

"They said that she'll he in the hospital for longer this time... They said that there's a chance she might not make it." Kagura said, clutching to Tohru and crying for her stubborn cousin. Kisa had already gone to find Hiro, knowing that he had a small bond with the girl.

"What hospital are they taking her to?" Haru asked, his jaw set. Tohru looked over Kagura's shoulder into his now hardened eyes. She gave him a small, understanding smile… that he wish he could hate her for.

'_It's impossible…'_

'_**It'd be better if she hated you after what you're about to do…'**_

'_I made a promise…I can't abandon her…even if I don't love her.'_

'_**So your just going to fucking run to her anytime she gets a small headache! Do you WANT to push Tohru-san away?'**_

'_She'll understand…'_

With the final thought hanging in the air, he slowly made his way to the familiar hospital…to confront someone that he was bonded to…whether he wanted it or not.

**XxX Saki's notes XxX**

**Welp, that's the end of this fic! J/K! Haha…I wonder how many people I gave a heart attack?**

**Oh no, young grasshopper…Saki has a long way to go on this one! **


	6. Hospital Stays, and Confusing Days

**Disclaimer: I have about fifteen dollars in my pocket at the moment. Thus, being proof that I do NOT own Fruits Basket. Heck, think of all the sushi you could buy with all that money…ME LOVES THE SUSHI!**

**XxX Hospital Stays, and Confusing Days XxX**

Hatsuharu leaned his head against the edge of Rin's hospital bed. She had been unconscious for several hours now, and Haru was having a hard time figuring out exactly _what_ was wrong with her. What he had gathered from the seemingly endless doctor's conversations ,that he had a difficult time understanding, it had something to do with her heart. Brushing a piece of hair away from her pale face, he muttered softly to her.

"You really are sick this time…"

Sure, sometimes he was mad at her for God knows what…and sure, she _could_ be a bitch. But no one deserved to live everyday knowing that one day this God-awful curse was going to be the death of them.

Seeing anyone with I.V's and various other tubes connected to their body, shouldn't be an ordinary ordeal. But you got used to it…after a while.

Hatsuharu was removed from the depths of his inner thoughts by a slight knocking on the metal door guarding the entrance to Rin's hospital room. Tohru stuck her head in the door when she was acknowledged by a grunt from Haru. She gave him a sympathetic smile and handed him a foam cup.

"It's tea! They had a cute store in the lobby and I figured we could all use a calming cup of green tea…" She said in a happy whisper. "No change yet?" She asked, her eyes falling on Rin. Haru slowly shook his head, watching the uneasiness on Tohru's face.

'_**It's no wonder jackass. Think about the relationship of her life and hospitals…Her father had cancer and spent most of her life in hospitals, ultimately dieing. Then of course there was her mother…' **_His thoughts trailed off as he recalled things he had heard about her family history from living in the main estate.

Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence between the two, Haru cleared his throat and nodded to the paper bag Tohru had placed on the night stand next to the bed.

"What else did you buy?"

Tohru's eyes immediately brightened and seemed to sparkle, which in return forced the corners of Haru's mouth to turn up unwillingly.

"Oh! That…" She said pointing to the brown sack. "is what I brought for Isuzu-san for when she wakes up!" She smiled as he removed an object from the bag.

Staring at the object in his hand for a few moments he finally gave a week laugh.

'_Only she would think of this,' _He thought while grinning and placing the container of jello on the nightstand once again.

"Did you buy that at the lobby store as well?"

"Well…no. I ran home and made some, because I'm sure that she would prefer homemade to store-bought." She said, her expression getting more thoughtful towards the end of her sentence.

"But maybe she won't…maybe I should go see if they have some jello as well. You know, just in case…" She said, reaching for the door.

Haru placed his hand atop of hers, which was now resting on the doorknob.

"I have a better idea…Let's go for a walk." He said, wishing to get away from the stuffy room. Her eyes fell on the jello once again.

"If you're _sure_ she wouldn't like another kind of jello." She was answered by him ushering her out of the door. He silently took her hand, leading her away from the room and towards the main floor. Once he was sure that he was following him, he released her hand, while cringing at the chill that appeared where her warm hand had once been. Instead, he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

**XxX _I'd_ hold his hand! XxX**

"So where's Kisa-chan?" Haru asked over the table that they had seated themselves at in the food court. Tohru looked panicky for a moment as if she had forgotten where she left the poor tigress, but then sighed in relief.

"She's with Hiro-san and his mother at their house." She smiled, not noticing the amused grin he gave her.

'_**Just bring it up already!'** His mind urged him on._

"Um…Tohru-san? About what I was talking about last night…About you and I getting to know each other better." He paused (you know, for added drama. ) Clearing his throat for what seemed to him the millionth time today, he continued.

"Well, how would you like to go to the movies sometime." He said, hating the way that it sounded coming out of his mouth.

'_**You sound like some love struck seventh grader!' **_He mentally berated himself, though he appeared to everyone else as calm and collected as he normally did. And this is why most people either loved him or hated him; just the fact that he never seemed afraid of anything. Or so it seemed…

"Sure!" Tohru said energetically. "Since school is out for the summer break, I have a lot of extra time, aside from my part-time job."

Silently she wondered if he meant for it to be a _date._ It wasn't that she didn't _like_ Haru, she just had never been on a date and was afraid that she might make a fool of herself.

"Ok, it would have to be in a couple weeks though. Since I'm babysitting Kisa until her mother gets back." He pointed out. He stopped talking, however, when he saw a flash of silver in the crowd below the food court.

'_No it can't be…' _He thought, shaking his head.

There…he saw it again. But this time, he saw the pointy nose and golden eyes that went along with the long, waist-length silver hair. He also saw a very annoying novelist trailing behind him.

Standing up quickly, he held out his hand for Tohru to follow him.

"No, they can't be back yet." He talked out loud to himself, while being followed by a very confused Tohru.

"Hatsuharu-san? What's going on?" She asked quietly while he started pushing buttons, trying to summon an elevator. He made eye contact with her, that would have given anyone the shivers.

"It seems as if the snake and dog have decided to make a visit." He said, wishing for anything to confront his cousins at the moment. His patience hadn't been well today, and he was afraid of turning black and just snapping the snake's head in half. And turning black…well it wouldn't be good.

Silently he thanked the gods when he heard the elevator car approaching.

"But shouldn't we say hello to them? Maybe they know something about Isuzu-san…" Tohru trailed off.

He heard the elevator doors close from the floor below them, and awaited the "ding" signaling the arrival of the get away car.

It was all in vain, however.

"Oh, Tohru-chan! Fancy seeing you here!" Ayame bounded towards the two teenagers, flipping his hair. Shigure walked a little less energetically, but held the same smile as his companion.

"It's not 'fancy'…infact, this isn't even a pleasant place to meet." Haru said lowly. Tohru, on the other hand, was now chatting happily with Shigure about all the "exotic" places they had visited while going to fashion shows.

Haru grimaced when Ayame and Shigure described, in detail, the highlights of their trip.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

**XxX Haru+Ayame unexpected death XxX**

"Oh, and I have heard from Yuki and Kyo." Shigure said, as they approached Rin's hospital room. Tohru smiled and asked how they were doing.

"They're good, but they have both decided to cut their trips early and come home. Ayame and I, however, could only get away for two days." Shigure said, giving an over-dramatic sigh.

Haru's mind was working quickly. Kyo…coming home. This couldn't be pretty… He knew that he didn't have to worry about Yuki getting jealous, because almost everyone knew that he considered Tohru almost like family. But Haru figured that Kyo wouldn't be too happy about Tohru and him getting closer.

The funny thing is…that Haru knew that Kyo deserved something good to happen to him as well. Tohru had been the only one to care for Kyo, besides his master. And Haru was starting to wonder if Tohru could handle being everyone's lifeboat.

'_She's already been through a lot in her life…more than anyone her age should have to handle. Maybe me hanging around is just another burden for her to carry…' _He thought, regretfully.

At least one thing was for sure…Kyo and Yuki would be home in a couple of days. And suddenly, life got more complicated.

**XxX Saki's Notes XxX**

**Dude…took a while to get me started on this one. Infact, I just started on it last night! But, once I get a fire started under me, I have no choice but to move it.**

**-Sings-**

**I like to move it, move it!  
You like to move it, move it!  
I like to move it, move it.  
We like to…MOVE IT!**

**Ahem…that was…interesting. Ok, I swear I will try and update more often. And what is UP with everyone complaining about the chapters being to short? Ok, I'll try and improve that as well…If I can.**

**Anywho, review review review! (Hey, that rhymed!) -Saki-**


	7. Return of the Cat

**Yeah Yeah, I know that I haven't updated…So here ya go! .**

**Disclaimer: I can't draw…just write. SO therefore I could never make a manga that the anime was based from. In other words, I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Return of the Cat**

Tohru rubbed her somewhat sweaty fingers together and glanced towards her companion. Ever since Shigure and Ayame had arrived, he had seemed more reserved than usual.

'_I hope I haven't done anything…'_ She thought silently, as she glanced at the quiet boy walking beside her. She replayed the events of the day, but couldn't find any source of his…distance. Perhaps he was worried about Rin.

"Let's take the shortcut through the park." Haru said shortly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Getting no answer, he turned his head slightly to make sure that Tohru was still walking with him and not some complete stranger.

A small, rare, smile threatened to overtake his lips. Tohru was glancing slightly upwards, as if she was recalling something. Anyone who had spent two days with Tohru, knew that she was either worried about something, or just too deep in thought to comprehend anything around her.

Without thinking, Haru slid his fingers in between her own, and veered slightly to the left, so as not to miss the entrance to the park. Tohru looked startled to say the least, and was even more surprised when Haru didn't release her hand.

"We can't have you walking right out in the street Tohru." Haru proclaimed, a mischievous chuckle dancing within his words. Tohru blushed and walked a couple paces faster so she would not be walking behind her friend.

"Kami knows I've already done that." She returned, playfully. Tohru wished she could see this side of the cow more often. She hardly ever saw him actually joke with his cousins, and she hardly ever saw him with more than one or two non-Sohmas at school. There was always this one guy with black hair and red tips who always seemed to be around Haru though. She silently wondered if they were good friends.

'_They should be pretty good friends…they both have quite interesting taste in hair.'_ She thought, and laughed outloud.

Hearing her contagious laugh, Haru once again faced Tohru.

"What's so funny?"

Tohru shook her head, not wishing to let him know that she was thinking about his hair…or perhaps him in particular. Secretly, she really _liked_ Haru's hair…but she wasn't about to let him know that.

Haru stopped walking but Tohru, not realizing his ceased steps, continued walking and was jerked to a stop by their still connected hands.

"Come on Tohru, tell me what's so funny." Haru said lowly, something unrecognizable glinting in his eyes. Tohru swallowed, but wasn't quite scared.

"Umm…I was just thinking…it's stupid really." She muttered, lowering her eyes as they continued to walk at a more leisurely pace, hands still linked.

"Go on."

"Well, I remembered that one of the boys you hang out with at school…he has black hair with red tips. And I was thinking, that it's no surprise that you two are friends, because you both have interesting tastes in hair." She blushed, not meeting his eyes.

"So, you think my hair…is _funny_?" Haru's voice was quite and Tohru immediately panicked.

"NO! Umm…what I mean is, it was just a funny thought! Well I thought it was funny at the time, I'm so sorry if it hurt your feelings! I really didn't mean too! After all, I _like_ your hair. It was just a funny thought-"

Tohru was interrupted by loud barks of laughter coming from Haru, whom was now bending over his knees clutching his stomach. He continued to laugh as if he had never heard something so funny and Tohru offered a small laugh here and there not fully understanding exactly _why_ he was laughing.

After Haru had regained his ability to breath and function normally (haha), he continued to walk, not offering Tohru an explanation. Tohru, realizing that she had been left, ran to catch up with the black and white haired teen.

"Haru, _what_ was so funny?" asked a confused Tohru. Haru laughed again at her question but offered an explanation.

"You." Was his simple reply. Tohru didn't quite know what to say so she said something she said often.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Haru laughed again at her apology.

"Tohru, I have never laughed so hard in my life. You gotta stop that before you kill me." He stated enjoying her slight blush stained cheeks.

Now they walked in silence, and Tohru flexed the fingers hanging by her side. She missed the warmth of another hand holding hers, but didn't quite know how to get it back. Haru noticed her distant look once again, but also noticed her wiggling fingers. Grabbing her hand once again, he looked away, avoiding her eyes. His heart beat a little faster knowing that she was watching him, and he couldn't decide if he wanted to smile or hide under a rock.

"Haru, are you ok?" Tohru asked randomly. After he looked at her confused, she explained her question.

"Well, at the hospital you seemed…kinda angry. But not _really_ angry…just distant." She rushed on, and Haru became mellow once again.

Haru sighed and thought out a way to explain that he really didn't want Kyo to come back. Though he was having a great time with Tohru, if Kyo and Yuki returned home, there would be no need for him to still be there, and Haru wasn't quite sure that Kyo and Tohru didn't have anything going on.

Sure Tohru had been somewhat flirting with him and he had tried things he wouldn't even approach with the angry cat around, but with Tohru…you had to be very direct in what you wanted. Infact, she probably thought that Haru was just trying to be friends…and that's what he started to want, but things hadn't gone as planned.

But with Kyo around, Haru had no chance. Haru lost fights to the cat, why should this be different? Besides…they had already gotten so far, and Kyo was _sure_ to be pissed as hell when he saw Haru hanging out with Tohru. Jealousy ran deep in the Sohmas' veins.

Haru realized that Tohru was waiting for an answer and his pause probably was making her even more worried.

"Nothing's really bothering me…Just thinking." He said mysteriously, deciding to leave her guessing…he liked it better that way. Tohru slightly squeezed his hand to comfort him and a small smile crossed his lips.

"Hey Tohru, do you want-" Haru began, deciding to make the best of their time left but he was interrupted by a loud call.

"Hey Tohru! What are you doing here?" Kyo called and Haru realized that they were near the main house, having long left the park.

"Oh Kyo! You're home! How was your trip?" Tohru said, not releasing Haru's hand but Haru began to fidget, not wanting to get mauled tonight. But Tohru scooted closer to Haru, hiding their linked hands behind their backs and Haru's heart jumped in his throat.

'_OOH wow.'_

"Didn't that damn dog tell you that me and the rat boy were coming back?"

"Oh,…oh yes! I remember now!" She stated in triumph, and Kyo knocked her playfully on the head muttering "Idiot." Kyo acknowledged Haru with a grunt and nod of his head in his general direction, but didn't say anything other wise. After a few moments of silence as they continued to walk home, now with the cat as added company, Kyo spoke to his cousin.

"So you been staying at Shigure's?" He asked, no tone presently in his voice.

"Yeah, but I'm just gonna grab Kisa's and my stuff and then I'll go back to the main estate."

"Why?" Tohru asked a little loudly, not trying to cover her surprise and slight disappointment. Haru shrugged, his fingers slipping from her's to stuff them in his jacket's pockets.

"Well, you don't need me and Kisa there now that Kyo and Yuki are home." Haru said, avoiding both pairs of eyes on him. But he was sure that Kyo was staring at them both, not understanding their sudden friendship.

'_**Why the hell should I have thought we could have been more?' **_His depressing thoughts were only deepened by their return to Shigure's house and Tohru and Kyo now talking in their usual manner.

He felt displaced and gathered his things quickly, muttering a quick goodbye to Yuki, whom had already been home, Kyo, and Tohru.

**XxX Saki's notes XxX**

**Awww…I find that quite sad. It's funny how I can start a chapter, knowing exactly what I want to do with it but it decides to take a turn of its own…First draft had something COMPLETELY different happening, and I wasn't planning of kicking Haru out yet, but maybe something will come of it.**

**Sorry for not updating…we've been moving and we didn't get internet until today. So while not having internet, I have done quite a bit of writing. I finished one story (Forgotten), wrote this chapter, wrote a chapter for Wish Gone Wrong, and started on a whole new story! And since you caring reviewers are reading this…I shall give you the info for the new story now. But I am not going to post my new story until I have finished, so I can avoid stress caused by the urge but lack of words of an update call. Whew, that sounds like some kind of medical disease…I think I'll call it updateitus.**

**PAIRING: Tohru/Hatori…cute, neh? I've always liked this couple along with Haru/Tohru, and Shigure/Tohru. It's the people she _shouldn't_ be with that turn me on. LMAO!**

**Rating: M…yes and M for Mature. Haha, it will be QUITE fun. Oooh I can't wait!**

**Title: An Apple a Day. Look out for it! It might be up and running soon or in a couple months. **

**Ooh and by the way, some of you didn't understand the little notes between things. I didn't get BAD reviews but I do want to explain that in my stories, when I have a scene change, that is what I do. It just helps you know that the point of view or scene has changed and if they confuse you or you just don't like them, ignore them. **

**---Saki---**


	8. Feasts, Friends, Foes, and Family

**AGH, I _KNOW!_ I'm such a bitch… I should have my own computer thrown at my head, for completely abandoning you guys..**

**Disclaimer: I'm a loser with no money… no way in hell that I could possibly own ANYTHING from Furuba. All I own is my dreams… cries**

**Oh and on another note, I apologize ahead of time if there are any misspellings or grammar mistakes in this chapter. I've been a bit sick with the flu and I'm not thinking so clearly… **

**Feasts, Friends, Foes, and Family**

Tohru watched Haru's retreating back out of the window and wondered what had caused such a sudden change in his behavior. She continued to watch him until he could no longer be seen. He walked in his normal, laid-back stride but his shoulders weren't held high as in their usual manner.

Sighing slightly, Tohru pulled away from the window only to meet the questioning eyes of Yuki whom had been watching her for a few moments.

"Is something the matter, Miss Honda?" He asked, secretly watching her emotions through her facial expressions.

"Oh Yuki, I didn't see you there!" She replaced the gloomy expression she had been wearing only moments ago with her usual cheery smile.

"Nothing's really wrong, but I was just thinking about why Haru seemed so…upset." She trailed off in thought.

"Upset? He looked perfectly normal to me." Yuki stated.

"Oh…well we had been talking fine on the walk home…but when we got here he just-"

"Got quiet." Yuki finished for her, mentally drawing a conclusion of the scenario. Tohru nodded in agreement, and her eyes questioned for a solution. Yuki was silent, but appeared to be thinking about something.

"Miss Honda? You said Haru and you had been talking fine…did he seem any different than he usually does?" Yuki asked, his eyes revealing a little glint of mischief.

"If you are thinking that he had switched-"

"No. I'm not suggesting that at all. I'm just wondering…if perhaps…you and Haru had something going on." He finished quickly, embarrassment at his question flared in his cheeks. Tohru blushed as well, but wondered if he was suggesting what she thought he had been.

"I…oh I don't know." She stated quietly, not wanting to let Kyo hear their conversation. "What if…what if I _do_ like him? There is no way he could like me back…I think that he's just looking for a friend." She sighed. Yuki hid a small smile and cleared his throat.

"Miss Honda, I'm not speaking for Haru, but I'm sure if you just talk to him that you will find that he feels similar feelings. I haven't talked to him, but I think that you could be good for him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some unpacking to do and I must call the vice president of the student council to tell him some details for handling the trip." Yuki said, excusing himself but was stopped by Tohru.

"But Yuki, what about Rin? I was sure..that they were still in love." She lowered her eyes.

"Miss Honda, you have no need to worry about them. Haru has told me long ago that their relationship, was just searching for comfort…someone who understood what it felt like to feel the curse." Yuki shuttered slightly and Tohru thanked him.

**XxX yay for Yuki! XxX**

Tohru, feeling much more relieved than when she had entered the house, busied herself around the kitchen the next morning. She was planning to throw a big lunch for the Sohmas, in regards to everyone's plans having been ruined by the sudden illness of Rin.

Humming to herself as she slowly stirred and sniffed at a concoction boiling in a pot, she couldn't help her mind wandering to one Sohma in particular.

Every moment that she had been apart from Hatsuharu over the past few days, her mind had replayed over every moment spent with him, obsessed over every detail of their conversations, and even denied her of the sleep that she so needed.

Her whole mindset was focusing on him… and it was killing her, not knowing what he was thinking.

'_Oh mom, am I being as stupid as it sounds? How can something as easy as asking a question, bring such fear to me?'_ Tohru's action of stirring the soup slowed as she spaced out for the tenth time that morning. Her conscience reasoned that he seemed very interested in her, but the part of her (perhaps that part that every girl has) told her she was blind and ignorant to even have such a hope.

"I'm driving myself insane.." She muttered to no one in particular. Visibly, she shook her head and tried to focus on the task at hand. She didn't see Kyo lurking behind the cracked door to the kitchen, nor did she see suspicion and a hint of jealousy spark within his fiery eyes.

**XxX the cat's out of the bag XxX**

Kyo threw a viscious punch at a random picture in the hallway, missed, and his body twisted around from missing the target. Instead, the misdirected punch, still flying, veered towards the ironically opening bathroom door that Yuki just happened to be exiting from.

Yuki stood shocked for a moment, but then anger seemed to tingle in his fingers and toes. One pale palm lifted to his mouth and removed a trickle of blood from his mouth, where he had bitten his tongue.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, cat?" He whispered dangerously, basking in the fear that drained Kyo's face of color. But the cat, always being a stubborn animal, opened his mouth despite his mind's resistance.

"Fuck you, jack ass-" Kyo's rude comment was cut short by a punch delivered to his jaw and an almost simultaneous, crashing kick to his stomach.

Kyo fell to the ground, the air leaving his lungs, and stared at Yuki with a glossy glare. Yuki smirked, brushed off his shirt, and muttered something about how all cats should be removed from the earth to make life easier, before he retreated down the stairs.

Groaning, Kyo picked himself up and limped to his room. He had no idea why he had been so angry in the first place. Tohru had only been _talking_ to herself. There was no proof of the foreshadow and dread that seemed to fill Kyo's heart. Deep down he knew that something was happening… but, being the strong willed cat, he refused to believe that someone was messing with his territory.

No one could be _that _stupid…

**XxX Kyo is my clumsy, kitten lover D XxX**

Hatsuharu's eyes flashed in anger as he let his black side vent. It was broad daylight and Hatsuharu had been attempting to explain Kyo's return to his best friend Yasashiku, and had gotten a little worked up. Yasashiku, Hatsuharu's equally interestingly dyed hair friend, seemed bored as he asked questions to the infuriated Hatsuharu.

"Tohru agreed to go out on a date with you to the movies, right? I don't see what you're getting all worked up over, Haru. She likes you… trust me." He said, surprised that his words had actually stopped Haru's rant from completely destroying the flower garden, hidden by a clump of trees, in the middle of the park.

"…The movies?" He said dumbly, his fist falling limply to his side, as his white side returned.

"Yeah.. Didn't you tell me like, three days ago, that she agreed to go with you to the movies?" Yasashiku stated more than questioned, but retrieved a nod from a more composed Haru now.

"So you drug me out here for nothing? Damn man… you need to control yourself." Yasashiku joked and Haru smiled at his best friend.

Yasashiku was one of the few non-Sohmas who not only knew and accepted Hatsuharu's split personalities, but most likely knew something shady was going on with the Sohma's. He turned a blind eye to all of this, however. Yasashiku had been raised as a gentleman and was very polite, despite the appearance he illustrated.

"Wanna go find something to eat?" Yasashiku asked to Hatsuharu as they left the park and began to walk leisurely down the sidewalk.

"Umm… actually… Tohru's throwing a big lunch for everyone so…" Hatsuharu trailed off and avoided Yasashiku's whoop of approval.

"And you were _worried?_ Damn… you got her hooked." Yasashiku grinned and Hatsuharu punched him playfully in the shoulder. He couldn't help smiling himself, but the smile relaxed into a slight frown as they continued to walk. He had forgotten that Kyo would be present at the lunch, and Hatsuharu wasn't exactly sure that he could control his temper in front of the fiesty cat.

One thing was sure… this dinner was not going to be a regular family reunion, not with both of the temperamental teens silently fighting over the hostess.

**XxX Saki's Notes XxX**

**I'm a terribly updater… really… honestly… It's actually your fault if you are really disappointed in me.. You should have KNOWN that I'm not a good updater.**

**KIDDING! It's all my fault. Things have been really busy lately and I'll try to update more often. But I can't make any promises!**

**But ANYWHO, I really do want to thank all of my WONDERFUL reviewers. Every last one of you have pushed me to the edge and I finally just HAD to write another chapter. I hate to let you guys down… so next time I'm depriving you of an update, just leave me wonderfully NICE but DEMANDING reviews. If they're mean though… don't bother, 'cause I'm a sensitive soul.**

**Lmao! But really… thanks a lot guys, and I hope that you can accept this chapter as a gift from the grateful and slightly ashamed at her lack of dedication from your fellow Furuba fan, Saki.**


End file.
